


Bury Me (Under The Weeping Willow)

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The house is haunted, but Katie welcomes it.</p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bury Me (Under The Weeping Willow)

The house is haunted, but Katie welcomes it. She has been living alone since she moved here. Forgetting everything was hard and yet as she lay still, watching the clock tick away the hours, she wonders if maybe, just maybe this ghost will keep her company. The temperature drops away and she can feel the chill of someone's body pressed to her back. She has done research, she knows who this woman is, and she can tell it is a woman, the woman was a dancer once, a brave, beautiful woman who had been brave enough to tell her husband to leave her alone and yet... she had died.

She turns, speaking to the empty air beside her. 

"Darcey... if you are there... please, show yourself."

Slowly, so slowly she wonders if it will happen, the air formed into the shape of a woman, the faintest suggestion of light brown hair and gentle brown eyes and pale skin clear to her. 

"You knew?"

"Yes... I knew."

"Then why did you come..."

"Because I'm already dying... I didn't want to be alone."

Darcey's smile is soft as she strokes the other woman's cheek, accepting her. 

"I will wait for you."


End file.
